Double Date
by PASP
Summary: When Marshal, Elli, Athena, and Buttons are older, the boys finally get their act together and ask them out! Are they ready?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey ok this is a jump to the future we will still write about them as kids but yeah here it is!**_

Marshal stood outside of the HQ knowing Elli and Athena were inside. Buttons stood next to him with an equally awkward expression on his face. They both held flowers behind their backs and were about to do something to change their lives forever. Marshal, still the second shortest, looked over to buttons who nodded. They both had grow quite a bit Marshal was taller than his dad but not by much Buttons was about the same height as his dad but taller than Marshal. They had finally gotten the nerve to ask Athena and Elli out on a double date. Marshal slid the fish bowl over and hopped down inside, now feeling the pressure of the girl's eyes upon him. Buttons was hesitant at first but soon followed Marshal down into their home. The girls had grown as well. Being fully mature and gossiping, they were your typical teenage girls.

"Elli? Athena? Buttons and I were wondering if you'd like to go with…uh, us to…" Marshal struggled, he had practiced over and over and now that it had finally come down to it, he just couldn't. Buttons came to the rescue.

"Dinner" Buttons finished.

Elli and Athena exchanged glances quietly, making Marshal and Buttons look down sadly thinking they were rejected, but they popped their heads back up with a smile when the girls squealed and said yes over and over again.

"Really?" Buttons grunted out.

Athena waddled over to him and hugged him. "Of course Buttons. I was about to ask you myself." She said making Buttons blush, but he didn't know if it was from Athena's hug or if it was from knowing it took him so long to ask.

Elli came over to Marshal and rubbed her head against his. Making Marshal get the chills. "What are we going to do?" Elli asked.

Marshal blushed. "Dinner and maybe a walk around the zoo, nothing big, not that I don't think this is a big deal! I do! In fact, I've been dreaming of this moment for weeks!" he covered his beak with his, now, adult feathered flippers. Elli giggled and slowly removed them, so she could kiss him.

Marshal smiled and held his girlfriend in his flippers. "I've still got it." He teased, making Elli laugh, which he enjoyed. He loved her laughter so much.

"Tonight?" Athena asked.

Buttons grabbed her flipper and kissed it softly. "Tonight." He repeated, making Athena blush. The boys left to mentally prepare themselves for the night ahead.

Athena and Elli smiled at each other and danced around squealing. "We've got a boyfriend! We've got a boyfriend! We've got a boyfriend!" they chanted laughing and jumping around in circles, holding each other's flippers.

Meanwhile…

Button and Marshal had their own little celebration above the HQ .

"Alright, finally!" Marshal said finding reality.

"uh-huh!" Buttons said happily giving Marshal a high five.

"Now to push our luck even further" Marshal said smiling. He never lost his trouble grin. "Come on Buttons lets get the car."

"How?" Buttons asked knowing they would never get the car. They still had to break the news that they had dates.

"I don't know I'm just gonna think of it as I go and hope for the best. Marshal said shrugging and then motioning for Buttons to follow him.

_**At the zoouvenir shop…**_

"Hey dad what's up?" Marshal said with a fake smile, and folding his flipper up for a high five. He knew he had a next to nothing chance especially since he interrupted maintenance on the shop.

"What do you want?" Skipper asked knowing something was up.

"Um well" Marshal said looking to the side and putting his flipper down. Skipper turned to face him and crossed his flippers. He had aged since Marshal was a boy but he wasn't that bad. He could still protect the zoo from anything that might come up but he couldn't deal with Marshal's pranks anymore. Thank goodness he stopped. "I was hoping maybe me and Buttons could take the car out tonight"

"and why do you need the car" Skipper said already knowing that he would never let his son drive his car.

"Just for, you know fun…"

"What kind of fun?"

"Um… girl fun?" Marshal replied uneasily.

"You don't mean… who?" Skipper asked now interested.

"Elli…" Marshal sighed dreamily. "And Buttons is coming too with Athena." Skipper looked behind Marshal at Buttons who waved and smiled weakly.

"What about Athena?" Kowalski asked not really knowing but just being nosey.

"And Elli?" Private asked in the same tone.

"Well it seems that Marshal and Buttons want to take Elli and Athena out on a date." Skipper said with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

"What!" both Kowalski and Private yelled.

"They're only fifteen!" Kowalski added.

"Only fifteen is way after I started dating" Skipper said surprisingly defending the two boys.

"So we can take the car?" Marshal asked hopefully.

"Absolutely not!"

"What!? Who's side are you on!"

"I don't take sides I make them" Skipper said indignantly. "Besides you're not even old enough to drive.

"So, that law doesn't apply to penguins." Marshal said fighting back.

"So, I'm your father and what I say goes." Skipper said loudly.

"Not genetically" Marshal muttered as he walked out of the shop.

"Ok come on Buttons we need to make sure there's gas in the car before we take it out" Marshal said once he was out of Skipper's hearing range. Buttons sighed because he knew this would end badly but he wanted to impress Athena at least for the date so he went along.

Once they got to the place where the car was kept Marshal pulled the replica key out. He made it a while back without his dad finding out. Marshal turned the car on and checked the gas meter. It was full. He dusted it off and hoped in.

"Man, I don't know why my dad doesn't ride this thing more often it's so…wow." Marshal said softly as he rested his flippers on the steering wheel.

We should probably get ready; what time is it? Marshal said stepping out of the car. Buttons shrugged.

_**Meanwhile at the HQ.**_

"Oh what will we wear?"

"What will we do?"

"How do we act?"

Athena and Elli were panicking. It was their first date they didn't know any better than the boys did.

"We can go to Marlene's she might be able to help us." Athena suggested.

"Good idea." Elli admired and with that the ran the Marlene's habitat. They jumped up to her cave entrance.

"Marlene!"

"What!"

"We need your help" Elli said.

"My help?" With what

Marshal and Buttons asked us out on a date tonight and we don't know what to do, wear, or act."

"Really? Aww that's so cute." Marlene said "Well first you need to act like you know you're in charge. You need to look and act elegant too. Where are you going?"

"To dinner" Athena replied still standing next to Elli.

"Ah the most popular but tragically difficult date." Marlene said thoughtfully "I guess we'll start with table manners."

Athena and Elli exchanged glances

"Um, ok, what do we do" Athena asked breaking the silence.

_**Once again, meanwhile…**_

The fact that they were about to take the girls out on their first date finally hit the boys, hard. They needed help just as the girls did and they knew their parents would not be any good at that job. So they decided that desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Um heeyy, Maurice…" Marshal said uneasily

**A/N **

**(Stargazer128) Hey this is going to be one of the best Marlli and Buthena story ever! So ponytail 30527 what happens in the next chapter?**

**(ponytail30527)Well the date of course, but I won't say too much, cause it's a surprise!**

**(Stargazer128) I can't wait to see the next chapter then, especially because Maurice's advice to the boys will be the beginning.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey what's up?" Maurice replied warily to Marshal.

"Oh nothin' much just wondering if you knew…" Marshal trailed off, he really didn't know how to ask Maurice for this kind of advice.

"If I knew what?" Maurice asked, cocking a brow.

"Oh, um, well, you see, we're kind of going on a date tonight and…" Marshal was cut off by Maurice.

"Stay away from Maurisa!" Maurice yelled unexpectedly.

"Um, right, we're going with Athena and Elli." Marshal said, trying to regain his cool. "And we were wondering if well…"

"Oh, I see" Maurice said smiling." Now listen, do not, and I repeat, do not tell a girl the three little words too soon." Maurice started.

"What words?" Marshal asked.

Maurice rolled his eyes. "I'm a servant." He answered. "And if you ever get stuck just stare at her."

"What?" Buttons asked.

"Stare at her" Maurice repeated "it leaves them memorized and speechless."

"Ok" Marshal said blankly

"Really it works trust me." Maurice explained. "Another thing that gets em' going is if you groom their tails. They love that" Maurice continued getting lost in his thoughts. Buttons and Marshal exchanged glances. They both knew this wasn't working.

"So, got anymore bright ideas?" Marshal said, making Buttons snicker in the background.

Maurice came back to planet earth. "Oh, um, right, so do you know what you're going to wear?" Maurice asked trying to ignore Marshal's comment.

"Uh, wear…?" Marshal asked.

"Well, yeah you're going on a date, so you gotta look nice." Maurice said gaining his superiority again.

Marshal looked back at Buttons, who looked as unwilling as he felt, but remembering Elli, he got the guts to go through the trunk that Maurice had retrieved for them.

Maurice held up a small bow tie. "How about this?" he asked, facing the boys.

Marshal looked at it. "Nah, to formal."

Maurice held up a red tie.

Buttons shook his head. "Nope!"

Maurice then held up a yellow one with green polka-dots. "Well?"

Marshal laughed. "Oh yeah, I'd so love that! Come on, a clown bow tie? What idiot wears THAT on a date? It's like showing a girl your squirrel underpants." He said, making Buttons laugh. "Oh come here baby, let me show you my rodent themed undergarments." Marshal continued with a fake flirty tone. Maurice chuckled.

The older lemur finished laughing. "Girls like a guy that makes them laugh." Marshal smiled.

"Well, then Elli's gonna love me!"

Buttons frowned. He wasn't that funny. "No funny!"

Marshal looked at Buttons and shrugged. "Sucks to be you then." He said, only receiving a small punch in the flipper from Buttons. "I'm kidding, come on dude, you can be funny! Not as good as the stands up comedians, but you've made Athena laugh." He said to try and cheer him up.

Buttons shrugged then smiled. "I suck." He grunted, making Marshal laugh at his joke.

"See, you are funny!" Marshal said, before busting out in laughter again.

**Meanwhile. . . . . . . . . **

Marlene placed a bunch of forks, spoons, and knives in front of the girls on one of her stone tables. The girls wondered where she got all this stuff, but before they could ask, Marlene's lesson began. "Okay, now you need to take that fork there and use it for your main entrée." She instructed. She held the shiny metal fork up. "Perfect table manners." She said with a smile. "Now you try." She said, handing the girls a plate of blue fish.

Athena and Elli exchanged glances and just picked up the fish and stuffed it in their beaks like any penguin. When they were done, they looked at Marlene. "Thanks Ms. Marlene, but I think we'll just be ourselves." Elli said. Athena nodded in agreement.

Marlene smiled. "Then you'll be fine." She said nodding at the two. "It's no shocker to me that you got dates, now go, go get ready for them!" she said, playfully pushing them out the cave entrance and back home, where the girls would prepare for their fun evening.

The girls were laughing and giggling as they stepped home, but that all quickly faded away as they met the gaze of their dads. "Daddy?" both girls said at the same time. Their dads looked…happy for them, but it looked like they had something to talk about. Kowalski spoke up first.

"So, uh…big date tonight huh?" he said.

Athena and Elli blushed. How did they find out so fast!?

"Yeah, we sure do, now, Elli and I should probably get ready for them, okay then? Great!" Athena said, she took Elli's flipper, but Kowalski and Private stopped them before they could run out the door. Athena sighed. "We'll be fine dad, I promise. Buttons and I are great friends, and Elli and Marshal will be with us the whole time. In fact, this is just like us hanging out as friends."

Kowalski sighed. "Athena, I just want you to know that sometimes…boys want to…" he tried to find the right word, or words.

Athena looked a little taken back. "DAD!" she yelled.

"Now, Now, Buttons is a great boy." Kowalski managed to stutter out. "He's…interesting." He added, but Athena crossed her flippers at that. "Anyways, I'm just saying this for your protection, nothing personal to…your date."

Elli was confused. "I don't get it."

Athena sighed and shook her head, but she was smiling. She thought it was nice that Elli was so innocent, but sometimes it was a bit too much. She motioned Elli to come closer and whispered in her ear. As she did, Elli's eyes widened and she blushed harder and harder. Athena removed her head. "Okay?"

"Marshal won't do that…will he?" Elli looked towards Athena. Athena giggled.

"No, I'm sure that the boys are planning a nice dinner and then they'll take us right home. Nothing major, nothing THAT romantic, and defiantly," she faced her dad. "No getting into trouble." She said with a smile.

Kowalski smiled. "Good. Because if you do get into trouble, then you can kiss dating goodbye for a while, and that really isn't a problem with me." Kowalski said a little bit too seriously making Athena laugh nervously.

Elli leaned close to Athena. "Our date starts in an hour, and we still aren't ready yet." She whispered loudly or loudly enough for Private and Kowalski to hear. Athena nodded in agreement.

"Well, you don't have to get ALL fancied up for a boy." Private replied, more to Elli than anyone else.

"Yep, so us GIRLS have to get ready, I repeat, GIRLS!" Athena said, rushing the two adults outside. "You can wait here for us, and we'll come out when we're ready ok?" she shut the door on them before they could answer.

A few minutes after they were ready, Elli sat down nervously. She and Marshal always hung out, but this was a DATE! Now it was like a new set of rules for them. Should he kiss her, or should she kiss him? Are they supposed to hold each other's flippers? Should she comfort her dad? Wait, what?

"Daddy?" Elli spoke out. She sat down next to a weeping Private. "Daddy, what's wrong?" she asked, full of worry and concern.

Private wiped away a tear. "Oh Elli, you're just going on your first date, and it seems like it was just yesterday you thought boys had cooties!" he answered.

Elli teared up too. She hated to make her dad cry. "Oh daddy, please don't cry, I still love you." She hugged her dad, and then the two were weeping together. While they were crying in each other's flippers, there was a knock at the door. "Go away; we're mourning the little girl I used to be!" Elli cried out.

Marshal sighed, not knowing who or what that was, because all he heard was crying. He then jerked the handle, causing the door to open. "And my dad wonders how people sneak in." he said with a small laugh. He then stepped. "Elli, are you ready to go…" he cocked a brow at Elli and Private crying together on the couch. "Huh?"

"Oh, right" she said, standing up and brushing herself off "We're ready." She said with a smile at Marshal.

Athena, Elli, Marshal, and Buttons waved goodbye to their dads, Marshal and Buttons tried to ignore the death glares from Private and Kowalski, made their way out the door, and onto their shared evening.

**Ponytail31027's A/N**

**Aw, their dads are worried for them! What will this date prove, is this love in the making, or will this all be a horrible mistake? Find out soon!**

**Stargazer128 A/N**

**Hey, what's up? Well catch the date in the next chapter!**

**Review!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Athena sat in the car a little bored. Just then, she perked up when she recognized the path they were on. "Hey, Marshal, could you pull over around here?" Athena asked the driver.

"Wha-why?" Marshal asked trying to stay focused on the road. He WOULDN'T crash this thing. Not only would his dad kill him with Rico's help, he'd use the car for the finishing job.

"I've got to go to the bathroom." Athena lied. Elli looked up at her with a questioning look, because she knew that they went before they left. Athena leaned down and whispered something in Elli's hear, but because of the wind and motor running, Marshal and Buttons couldn't hear what they said. Elli's eyes widened at first, but after a few more minutes, she gave a small smile. "Elli has to go too." Athena added.

"Elli didn't say anything." Marshal grumbled.

"Call it…girl intuition, now pull over!" Athena said, she smiled when Marshal gently pulled the car to a stop. The girls hopped out. "We'll be back in a few minutes." Athena said, she then grabbed Elli's flipper and ran behind a bush, and out of the boy's sights.

**A few minutes later. . . . . . . .**

Marshal yawned. "Nice date huh? I never thought that my date would be stuck in a car with a dude for who knows how long." He lightly tapped the seat of the car, and he and Buttons lay down on it, waiting for the girls. "If they don't come back soon, we're gonna ditch em." Marshal mumbled, but it looked like the girls ditched THEM.

"Uh-huh." Buttons said both sad and angry.

"We're back." Elli's voice came through the darkness.

Marshal popped up angrily. "Well it took ya long enough-whoa!" he said as Elli stepped in the light. She looked kind of nervous, but even a little flirty; she was wearing a pretty necklace around her neck and a small hint of makeup. "Lilly gave me and Athena a makeover." she explained.

Marshal stared at her. "Thank you Lilly." Marshal muttered under his breath. Elli waddled up to the car and sat down next to Marshal shyly. "Uh…Buttons, yeah, uh, go find your Athena, girlfriend. I-I mean go find your girlfriend Anehta." He slapped his self. "Oh, just…LEAVE!" he shooed the penguin out of the car.

"Well!" Buttons said a little offended as he waddled away from the car.

Marshal smiled at Elli. "Wow, you look so, different. In a good way though, not that you DIDN'T look good before! " He kept on stammering away. "I mean, Lilly must be some makeup magician, oh wait, you didn't need THAT good of a makeup person to make yourself look-"

"Marshal?" Elli said, noticing he was nervous, but she thought it was cute.

"Y-yeah." Marshal stammered.

Elli smiled and slowly wrapped her flippers around his neck and pulled his face close to her. "Uh…I don't know if I should ask you or something, but can I…" her voice trailed away, but Marshal knew what she meant, and answered by giving her a kiss. Elli giggled. "I'll take that as a yes!" she and Marshal then kissed again.

After a while, Athena waddled up to the car. "Hey Elli, I think Lilly wanted you to wear this charm on that necklace." She looked down at the pink butterfly charm. It fit her perfectly, so sweet, nice, and innocent. Just like Elli. Athena looked up. "Elli?" she scanned the area, but she didn't see her.

Just then, she heard giggling from the car, and when her eyes adjusted to the dark, she saw Elli and Marshal kissing.

"You're so sweet." Elli said before giving her boyfriend another peck on the beak, making him smile and, of course, kiss her back.

Athena rolled her eyes, thinking Elli must've been brainwashed. She waddled up to the car. "What are you doing?" Athena asked.

Marshal glared at her. "It's a date, remember?"

"Yeah, a FIRST date!" Athena said.

"And?"

Athena sighed. "You two are ALREADY making out!?"

"Yes." Marshal and Elli said at the same time.

Athena rolled her eyes. "Elli, you could've done so much better, but, fine." She then waddled off, leaving the love birds behind her. She kept on waddling until she saw a penguin standing under one of the street lamps. She squinted her eyes to get a better look, and smiled when she saw it was Buttons.

Buttons paced around in the glow of the light, wondering where his girlfriend was. He looked up and smiled when he saw her running to him. "Athena!" he called out in his raspy voice. When she stepped into the light, his jaw dropped. "Athena?" he said in disbelief. He always thought Athena was pretty, but now she looked even prettier!

Athena laughed. "Yeah, it's me Buttons." She said, running up to him. When she and Buttons were in each other's flippers, Athena realized that a very familiar song started playing.

The two danced to Taylor Swift, which would've been nice if Athena didn't notice a car heading straight for them! "Buttons look out!" Athena called out, pushing him out of the way.

Marshal drove up to the dancing pair, with a very happy Elli at his side. "Come on ya love birds! We've got dinner and a movie to catch!" he had one flipper on the wheel while the other one was wrapped around Elli's side.

"YOU ALMOST KILLED US!" Athena hollered, infuriated.

Marshal shrugged. "Almost." He said with a cute smile. Athena and Buttons then jumped in the car, and Marshal rode off.

There were a few more miles ahead of them so Elli looked up and watched the night sky. She saw every twinkle and every blink of all the stars. With Athena humming the song that perfectly fit this moment. She felt that this was the best time of her life. She leaned over on the car door and watched as the scenery fly by. She closed her eyes and felt the strong wind on her face but the car suddenly turned and she opened her eyes again.

In a flash, she saw all the bright lights of the city and the…wait the city? And they were in Skipper's car…miles away from the zoo…she turned her attention towards Marshal. "You took the car again didn't you?" Elli accused. "And I know you didn't even tell our parents we were going this far."

Marshal looked nervous but didn't take his eyes of the seemingly deserted road.

"Well?" Elli persisted.

"Um…yeah?" Marshal said questioningly but his tone became serious "Geez sometimes you sound exactly like my dad."

"You know I'm just gonna let this one slide, but only because this is my date too." Elli said looking out the side of the car. "But Uncle Skippa might not be so easy on you."

"I know" Marshal admitted. Elli just thought that was the sweetest thing. He risked a lot to make this the best night possible.

They stopped the car near a restaurant a few miles away from home. Elli looked a little scared. "Marshal, are we supposed to be here?" she asked, making Marshal smirk at her. "Oh yeah, I'm dating you." She said, only making Marshal laugh and kiss her cheek.

"You know me so well." Marshal said. He faced the glowing window of the restaurant and could smell the tasty fish from outside. "Well, time to get us some grub." He and Buttons got out of the car, and walked in slowly, making sure they weren't spotted.

Elli looked at Athena, obviously worried. "Will they be alright?"

Athena smiled. "You worry too much, they'll be fine." She patted her back, but just then, they heard a loud sound of people screaming, along with a few sounds of glasses and pots crashing. Athena frowned. "Well…maybe I should start worrying a bit more." She said, hoping the best for her boyfriend.

A few minutes later, Marshal and Buttons came out of the restaurant as fast as they could, carrying a few fish in their flippers. "JUMP IN THE CAR AND GO!" Marshal shouted. Elli then jumped to the wheel, and as soon as the car held the boys, she took off.

"Thanks Elli, you're awesome." Marshal said.

Elli smiled a bit. "I guess, but uh…"

"What?" Buttons asked.

"I'm not so awesome at driving!" she said, making the three others scream.

Athena grabbed Buttons in what could be the last car ride in her life. "LEFT!" She called out, making Elli swerve to the left, nearly hitting the front of a truck. "RIGHT, ELLI, NOT THAT RIGHT!" Athena screamed, grabbing Buttons harder. "We're doomed, we're doomed, we're doooooomed!" she hollered.

"I'm trying here!" Elli shouted, trying to keep control of the steering wheel. She never had driving lessons. Marshal one time snuck the car out before and learned then, making Skipper very disappointed that he would do such a thing, but he was impressed by Marshal's ability to learn quickly.

Marshal, who was clutching the seat of the pink car, couldn't let the car crash. He got an idea. "Elli, you jump into the backseat, and let me take the wheel!" he hollered over the sound of the rushing wind.

Elli's eyes widened. "No, you and I could get hurt!"

Marshal sighed. "Fine." He then took Elli's flipper in his, and yanked her to the back, almost making the car swerve over and crash, but he got to the wheel in time. "Phew, that was a close one." He whispered to himself, getting the car back on course.

A few miles later, Marshal took the wheel and they continued on to the next thing the boys had planned: the movie. They hadn't really picked a movie and decided to just find one once they got there. And as soon as Marshal carefully parked the car behind a bush they rushed to the front door.

The force of the breeze rushing in and the warm air from inside trying to escape, nearly knocked an unprepared Athena backwards. Thankfully, Buttons caught her flipper and spun her inside landing in a warm embrace. Marshal just rolled his eyes

"Show-off" he mumbled to himself.

The kids were able to sneak past the employee taking tickets and rush into the nearest theater. They sat under one of the cleaner front row seats a waited for the movie to begin. Ironically a secret agent/action movie started to play and they kids were having a great time…criticizing it.

"What kind of a team doesn't have a person to be the brains?" Athena asked staring at the movie screen.

"If they had a near decent leader they might not be stuck right now." Marshal laughed.

"That lady makes it sound like a bad thing to be a girl on a spy team!" Elli said "She's not even good at it."

"Come on, even I can do that, and my dad still doesn't even give me lessons," Marshal complained, making the other's laugh. "Its punch, duck kick, then dodge!"

"This is so off, it should be a comedy not an action." Athena commented. Every so often another comment was made making everyone feel like professionals.

After the movie was over and every one had had a good laugh Marshal decided it was time for the last thing he and Buttons had planned.

**A Few Miles Later. . . . . . .**

Elli, Marshal, Buttons, and Athena sat in the park around sunset. "It's so romantic." Elli said, sighing and leaning her head to Marshal. She had to blush as Marshal kissed her again, making her feel all happy and tingly on the inside. She smiled and pushed him away playfully, but Marshal kept taking her back in his flippers. "Oh Marshal." She said lovingly.

Marshal nuzzled her neck, making her giggle, and he sighed, sending a rush of his warm breath down Elli's neck. "How did I get so lucky?" he asked.

Athena giggled, while she was wrapped in Buttons's flippers. "I guess Elli felt pity on you." She teased, making both Marshal and Elli send her a glare. "Sorry." Athena said. She then focused on Buttons. "You're not feeling gooey love much sensitivity are you?" she asked.

Buttons smiled proudly and shook his head.

Athena smiled and hugged him harder. "Good, cause I don't want to be thrown up on." Buttons chuckled.


	4. Chapter 4

The teens were walking under the front gate of the zoo slowly. They didn't want to be caught, so they took their time. After what seemed to be hours of creeping in the shadows, they were finally inside the zoo walls. All was good until four familiar figures appeared in front of them.

"DAD!" All four teens hollered out.

Skipper glared at Marshal. "Congratulations son, you made the first page!" he said, obviously angry.

"What?" Marshal was confused, but his dad cleared things up by showing him a newspaper. "Oh… snap." He said.

"Go ahead, read it." Skipper insisted.

Marshal gulped. "Four penguins were seen driving in a pink car after a robbery at a local fish market." He read. He laughed nervously when he met Skipper's glare again. "Um… pretty bad what happened down at that fish market, right?" he gulped.

Skipper's glare didn't leave. "Go on, it gets better."

Marshal sighed and read on. "It says, 'four penguins were seen committing theft, going to the movie theater, and… are obviously romantically involved'!? Are the humans crazy!?" Marshal hollered to change the subject. "Who wants to read about penguin romances?"

"Well, you seemed to be enjoying it, haven't you?" Skipper set the newspaper down then put his flippers at his sides. "Marshal, I am so disappointed in you! I know you cause trouble on a regular basis, but you've just committed a crime!"

Marshal looked down. "What's my punishment?"

"Oh, I'm not giving you a punishment." Skipper said.

Marshal looked up. "Dad say what now?"

"Private is!" Skipper moved aside, and let Private march up to Marshal. He didn't look so happy either.

"Oh come ON!" Marshal ran off.

Private didn't chase him. "HAVE FUN SLEEPING OUTSIDE TONIGHT!" he called out after him. He heard Elli gasp from behind him. "What?" Private shrugged.

"Daddy, you can't make Marshal sleep outside! It's freezing! You can't!" Elli begged.

"Sorry, but that's his punishment." Private said.

"Then… where do I sleep?" Elli asked.

Private smiled. "Anywhere you want!"

Elli smiled too. "Great! I'll go and keep Marshal warm!" she ran out after her boyfriend, though she heard her dad calling out for her behind her. She ran up and hugged Marshal. "Hi Marshal!" she greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.

Marshal blushed. "Elli, what are you doing here?"

Elli hugged him again. "I came to keep you company!"

Marshal smiled, thinking that he had such an awesome girlfriend that would do that for him. "Thanks Elli, but I don't need you to freeze your tail feathers off just because I got stupid and the humans caught us." He said, but Elli wouldn't leave.

Elli looked into Marshal's eyes. "But I don't want you to freeze either! Come on," she took his flipper; "if you can't sleep in the warm, then neither can I." she smiled at him. "That's how I love you." She blushed.

Marshal did too, but he felt the ends of his beaks rise up like a balloon. His heart fluttered in his chest and he had the starts in his eyes. Elli loved him.

The two teens made it back to the others in time to see Athena and her dad talking… or fighting. Rico was growling at Buttons, and Buttons was growling back. It was like watching two dogs before they fight.

Marshal faced his dad. "Um… Elli says that she wants me to sleep inside… or she's sleeping out. And trust me, I didn't ask her to do that." He shook his head. He probably would've had a better excuse, but in his head, he was going _Elli loves me! Elli loves me! Elli loves me! _

Elli nodded. "Daddy, just give us _another _punishment, one where we can be warm and not end up with a case of Hypothermia." She chuckled.

Marshal nodded. "Yeah… Whatever Hypothermia is"

Private rolled his eyes. "You got quite a catch, Elli." He got a glare from Skipper.

Elli, however, didn't hear the sarcasm in his voice and smiled at Marshal. "I sure do!" she hugged him.

Marshal faced his dad and sighed. "So, what's it gonna be? Cleaning the H.Q. or what?"

"I think that'll work" Skipper said. He looked over at Private who nodded giving his approval.

The next day…

Marshal was down on his knees scrubbing the floor while Athena and Elli were cleaning the ladder. Athena made a face as her dad's voice played over _I want to see my face in that when you're done._ She looked over at Buttons who was polishing Private's First Prize. Marshal rinsed the rag he was using out in the bucket next to him.

"It's not as bad as it could've been." He said without much pity in his voice.

"That's just because you're used to it" Athena mocked.

"That is not entirely true." Marshal said defensively "I don't think I've ever gotten a lecture from Uncle Private about how he will kill me if I ever touch his daughter again." Athena snorted.

"Kinda like the one I got from my dad. _How important it is not to kiss a boy._" Athena looked back at Buttons with a smile. "But that doesn't mean I won't."

**A/N- ponytail30527—I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Poor teens, but you had to now that they might get in trouble after all! **

**A/N-stargazer128—Aw, so cute and thanks for patiently awaiting our final chapter XD**


End file.
